Kamen Rider Frost
by Raikou927
Summary: When Shadows, creatures from another realm capture the element dragons and attack Earth, it's up to a teen who has been given the powers of the ice element dragon to stop them
1. The Ice Dragon's plea part 1

_Kamen Rider Frost_

_chapter 1_

_The Ice Dragon's plea part 1_

**New York City **

an armored dragon-like figure was fighting against a strange black firework-like creature

the figure knocked the creature back with a few punches

"You're really getting on my nerves." the creature said getting back up

"That's just a part of my job." the figure said with a smile behind the helmet

_Confused on what's happening right now well let me explain it all started a few hours ago_

**New York City 4 hours ago**

a 15 year old boy with black hair, green eyes, a white shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers was walking along the busy streets of New York with a 17 year old male walking beside him

"Well Jake we finally made it to New York." the 17 year old said

the 17 year old had brown hair, green eyes, an orange shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes

Jake just rolled eyes seeming very annoyed

"Chase you don't have to act so excited, we did move here yesterday." Jake said

but luckily Chase didn't hear him

"So is there a reason we're taking a walk." Jake asked

this time Chase did hear him

"To see as much as we can so we know where everything is." Chase said

_"So your the one"_ Jake heard

he turned his head to see where the voice came but didn't find the location

when he looked back at Chase somehow in a matter of seconds he made it over to a cafe just across the street

"Hey Jake hurry up!" Chase exclaimed

when the crossroad signaled for people to walk across the road Jake ran across the street to catch up to Chase

"Chase how did you get over here so fast." Jake asked panting a little

"I'm a fast runner." Chase simply said

from the cafe a woman wearing a strange outfit walked out and dropped a strange white gem before walking away

Chase noticed this and tried picking up the gem but quickly dropped it

"Cold cold cold!" Chase exclaimed putting the hand in his jacket pocket

Jake then picked up the gem and felt nothing

"Chase this isn't cold." Jake said with the gem in hand

Chase was surprised by this "How come your not freezing?" Chase asked

"Like I said it's not that cold." Jake said putting the gem in his pocket

_"Great so you ARE the one"_ the same voice from before said

Jake tried looking around to see where that voice came from but was stopped by Chase

"You think you could return that gem to the woman that dropped it?" Chase asked

"Fine." Jake said rolling his eyes

Jake then rushed off in the direction the lady was heading

it took him a few minutes to catch up to her

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed once he caught up

"What is it?" the lady asked

"You dropped this." Jake said taking out the gem

"Thank you, this gem needs to go to someone." the lady said

she grabbed the gem and started to walk off

_"HE'S THE ONE THE ELEMENT GEM NEEDS TO GO TO!"_ the voice yelled

the lady then turned around "Are you sure Glacier?" she asked seemingly to the voice

_"OF COURSE I'M SURE HE DIDN'T FREEZE WHEN HE TOUCHED THE GEM!"_ the voice called Glacier shouted

Jake was starting to get confused she was able to hear the voice also

"Oh that makes since." the lady said

she walked back to Jake

"Excuse me but what's your name?" she asked

"Jake." Jake said even more confused

"Well Jake it's nice to meet you i'm Lady Divine but you can just call me Divine." she said

_"What a strange name."_ Jake thought

"According to Glacier your the Chosen One." Divine said

"The what?" Jake asked

_"THE CHOSEN ONE, YOUR THE CHOSEN ONE TO WIELD MY POWER!"_ Glacier yelled

then suddenly a small white dragon came out of nowhere surprising Jake

"What is that?" he asked

_"Just explain the situation to him we're wasting time I sensed a Shadow a couple of minutes ago."_ Glacier told Divine

"I suppose i'll have to explain quickly." Divine said

_Flashback_

_over a 1000 years ago a fight was started between the elemental dragons and creatures from another realm called Shadows_

_The Shadows took forms involving whatever they touched_

_the battle lasted for years until when it looked like the elemental dragons were going to win_

_The leader of the Shadows Ansem led the dragons into a trap_

_the elemental dragons were tricked into being sent to the Realm of Shadows_

_they were captured and were sealed away_

_only one managed to escape_

_End Flashback_

**(Raikou927:sorry if that didn't seem like a flashback)**

"Glacier may have escaped but his power depleted fast, I was able to save his power by transferring it to gems." Divine said

_"Unfortunately I shrank to this size because of it."_ Glacier said

"As I was saying, Glacier's power was transferred to gems but they won't work on their own so we needed someone to use Glacier's power to fight the Shadows and rescue the elemental dragons so I cast a spell on Glacier's gems to be extremely cold to anyone who touches them except the one who is chosen to be wielder." Divine finished

_"And you Jake are the Chosen one."_ Glacier said

"So will you help us?" Divine asked

"No." Jake said shocking Glacier and Divine

"But why?" Divine asked again

"I'm not wanting to get involved in this." Jake said

_"But your the only one who can use my powers!"_ Glacier exclaimed

"My answer is still no." Jake said

_"Fine then I'll handle the Shadow my self."_ Glacier said before flying off somewhere

"Glacier get back here!" Divine exclaimed but Glacier couldn't hear her

Divine turned back to Jake "At least keep this gem in case you change your mind." she handing Jake the gem

"Fine but i'm certain I won't change my mind." He said taking the gem

Divine then ran off after Glacier

* * *

**Raikou927: well it feels good to get this Fanfiction idea online, I don't own Kamen Rider but I do own this story and the characters in the story**

**anyway NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER FROST: after declining Divine and Glacier's help Jake tries to find Chase, only to find the Shadow that Glacier sensed destroying the city, and that Chase was attacked, will Jake finally decide to help or will the city be destroyed**

**Read and Review**


	2. The Ice Dragon's plea part 2

_Kamen Rider Frost_

_chapter 2_

_The Ice Dragon's Plea part 2_

**2 hours later**

Jake was walking down the street trying to find Chase

"Note to self next time take a taxi." Jake said to himself

As he was walking he heard an explosion

"What was that!" he exclaimed in shock

Jake rushed to where he heard the explosion

when he got there he saw a black and dark red firework-like creature destroying everything it saw

"Hahaha now that those dragons are sealed away the Shadows can conquer this planet!" the creature yelled

Jake not wanting to get involved decided to get away before he was seen

that all changed when he heard a familiar voice

"Hey!" the voice exclaimed

Jake turned around to see his brother Chase facing the Shadow with anger in his eyes

"Why are you doing this?" Chase asked angrily

"Ah if it isn't a human, well since your interested us Shadows will rule the world now that the dragons are gone." the Shadow replied

"What Dragons?" Chase asked again

"You won't live long enough to find out because I Blastan the Firework Shadow will blow you away!" Blastan yelled ready for a fight

Blastan reached at the ground where a shadow of a firework launcher was and pulled out a black firework launcher

**(Raikou927: what it's the FIREWORK shadow you think I wouldn't make it's weapon a firework launcher)**

"Say goodnight." Blastan said

he fired the launcher and 4 fireworks came out of it and exploded near Chase

Chase was sent flying at a wall and was knocked out

"Time to finish you human." Blastan said as he walked towards Chase

_"Hold it right there Shadow!"_ Glacier exclaimed as he flew right towards Blastan

unfortunately Glacier was knocked back by Blastan who swung the firework launcher when Glacier got close

"So there's still one more, with your size you should be easy to beat." Blastan said

Jake now getting angry wanted to face Blastan for attacking Chase

"Glacier there you are!" Divine exclaimed running to the scene

Divine noticed Jake and the damage Blastan had done

"Ready to accept our plea now?" Divine asked Jake

"Yep." Jake said wanting revenge on Blastan for attacking Chase

Divine took out a belt that had five slots for gems and four other slots

"Take out the gem and put it in the middle slot this will help you wield Glacier's power." Divine explained

Jake grabbed the belt and ran towards Blastan

Blastan noticed Jake and turned towards him

"Another one when am I going to finish someone off?" Blastan whined

Jake put on the belt and took out the gem and put it in the middle gem slot

the belt then started making a strange noise

"What now?" Jake asked Divine

"You have to say the password." she said

"Well what is it?" Jake asked again

"I forgot it sorry you'll have to guess." she answered

_"Think Jake unless you figure it out we're all goners!"_ Glacier exclaimed

"Exactly what are going to do human?" Blastan asked getting bored

_"I hope watching Kamen Rider pays off."_ Jake thought

"Let me show you why the Ice Dragon chose me." Jake said with a smirk

"HENSHIN!" he yelled doing a pose

"RIDER UNLEASH: FROST!" the belt announced

suddenly a large Japanese symbol appeared above Jake and covered him

when the symbol disappeared Jake had a dragon-like helmet, a white, gray, and blue suit with scales on the arms and legs, the eyes were blue, he had two big scales on the shoulders, he had claws, there were two lines on his back, and there was a small picture of a dragon was on his chest with the ice Japanese symbol above it

"Just what are you?" Blastan asked

behind Jake's helmet Jake was giving him a glare

"I'm just a Kamen Rider who goes by Frost, who's gonna put you on ice." he said

_"So we go by Frost when we're like this?"_ Glacier asked who couldn't be seen

"Wait Glacier where are you?" Jake or Frost asked

"You two become one like this, it only stops when you get out of that form!" Divine exclaimed

"Great now I have to listen to him while I'm fighting." Frost sighed

Blastan chose that moment to rush at Frost and attack

Frost noticed this and blocked the firework launcher then punched Blastan in the gut which sent Blastan flying

"And he's out of there." Frost said sounding like an announcer

_"Why did you say that?__"_ Glacier asked

Frost didn't answer instead he ran up to Blastan and hit him 5 times before clawing him

Blastan tried to launch fireworks at Frost but was stopped quickly by Frost

Frost managed to knock back Blastan with a few punches

"Your really starting to get on my nerves." Blastan said

"That's just part of my job." Frost said smiling behind the helmet

_"If I were you and thank goodness I'm not I would finish this now."_ Glacier said

"And how do I do that?" Frost asked

"Turn the gem around 3 times." Divine said

"All right Firework prepare for an icy defeat." Frost said turning the gem around

_"I can think of a better catchphrase than that."_ Glacier said

Frost didn't listen and turned the gem around 2 more times

"FINISHER UNLEASH" the belt announced

suddenly a Japanese symbol appeared below Blastan freezing him

then Frost jumped in the air kicked right through Blastan causing Blastan to blow up

at that moment Chase regained conscience and saw Frost

"Who are you?" Chase asked weakly

Frost noticed Chase and rushed towards him and helped him up

_"We go by Kamen Rider Frost don't forget."_ Glacier said surprising Chase

"You should get out of here citizen, something tells me that people are going to wonder what happened here." Frost said

"Your right and I do have to find my brother." Chase said before running off

Frost then removed the belt and Glacier appeared again

_"I can move on my own again!"_ Glacier exclaimed flying around a bit

"Well Jake your going to have to keep this hidden." Divine said walking up to them

"Fine." Jake sighed

Jake then rushed in the way Chase was going while Divine and Glacier went the other way

* * *

**Raikou927: finally got that done and I'll try to update this atleast once a week, anyway NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER FROST: word gets out about Frost and the media wants to know who he is and to make things worse a new Shadow is on the loose will Jake be able to defeat the Shadow and keep his identity as Kamen Rider Frost a secret**

**Read and Review and I don't own the Kamen Rider franchise but I do own this story and the characters in it**


	3. Gems and News

**Raikou927: I apolgize in advance if this chapter wasn't what you expected**

* * *

_Kamen Rider Frost_

_chapter 3_

_Gems and news_

A few days passed since Blastan attacked and Frost stopped him

Jake managed to keep being the Kamen Rider who saved Chase a secret from his family

now Jake was walking down the street with boredom written all over his face

he walked past the café he saw a few days ago when Glacier came flying out

"Glacier what are you doing here?" Jake asked surprised

_"Right now wanting some fresh air."_ Glacier said casually

then Divine came out of the café "Glacier you can't be seen outside." she said

"Why not?" Jake asked

"Come inside and you'll see." Divine said walking inside while pulling Glacier in

Jake just walked in seeming confused

after walking in Divine turned on the T.V and the news was on

"Today in New York a strange creature attacked the city but was stopped by a person in a strange outfit, people everywhere in New York are trying to figure out who this person is and get a reward that newspapers are saying is $5000." the reporter said

Divine then turned the T.V off

"Okay I see why Glacier can't go outside, but why are you two here anyway?" Jake asked

_"We're here because since a Shadow attacked New York they're gonna keep attacking here until they conquered it then move on to the rest of the world."_ Glacier said

"The reason we chose a café is that no one would expect it." Divine said

"I guess that make sense." Jake replied tilting his head

_"Speaking of sense I sense a Shadow."_ Glacier said alarming Jake

"Well where is it?" Jake asked

suddenly an explosion was heard

_"Over there."_ Glacier said

Jake then rushed towards where the explosion was with Glacier following him

when they got to the location they saw a gray rhino-like Shadow ramming into things

"Blastan may have failed but me Rhintor will make sure puny humans suffer." the Shadow said while smashing a car

"Looks like this Shadow has a case of ramming fever." Jake said trying to make a joke

Rhintor noticed Jake and Glacier "Who are you twos?" he said

_"Well he needs Grammar lessons_ to." Glacier said

"You dare to mock I me angry now!" Rhintor yelled

"Well let me show you why the ice dragon chose me then." Jake said pulling out the belt

he put the belt on and inserted the gem in the slot and it started making that noise

"HENSHIN!" Jake yelled

"RIDER UNLEASH: FROST!" the belt announced

Jake then transformed into Kamen Rider Frost

Frost charged at Rhintor and punched him in the chest

"It take more than that to hurt me." Rhintor said

he then grabbed Frost and threw him into a building

_"I think I hate rhinos_ now." Glacier whined

Frost charged at Rhintor again and punched him 6 times before kicking him in the gut

and Rhintor didn't even flinch

"Weak let I show you me full power." Rhintor said sounding strict

he punched Frost sending him back before charging right at him

"DYNAMIC CHARGE!" Rhintor yelled as his horn grew larger and turned white

Rhintor sent Frost flying after he hit him

the hit sent Frost crashing into a wall and braking through it

"Weak next time give I more challenge." Rhintor said before disappearing

Frost was about to de transform when he thought he heard something

_"What's up?"_ Glacier asked

"I think we better get out of here before we get out of this form." Frost said with a hint of worry

_"Why?"_ Glacier asked not understanding what he meant

right as Frost was about to respond a group of people came and ran towards them

"That's why." Frost said before taking off

**One chase and quick escape later**

Jake and Glacier were back at the café

when Divine asked them what happened Glacier said that the Shadow got away and a group of people chased them trying to figure out who they were

"So the Shadow got away?" Divine asked just to make sure

"Yep and our attacks did nothing." Jake said a little disappointed

"Well you might need these." Divine said handing Jake 4 gems

Jake just had a confused look on his face

"These gems will let you do special attacks to any Shadow you face but you can only use them once per fight." Divine explained

_"Great now we can show that rhino whose boss!"_ Glacier exclaimed

"Lets just hope no one tries to interfere with the fight to find out who we are." Jake said taking the 4 gems

_"Well lets just go big dumb rhino is back!" _Glacier exclaimed

"Just when I was catching my breath." Jake muttered as he and Glacier rushed to where Rhintor was

when they got there they saw Rhintor ramming into the side of a building

"Ha ha ha ha this fun fun." Rhintor said after he stopped ramming into things

_"He still needs Grammer_ lessons." Glacier said

Rhintor then noticed Jake and Glacier "you twoes look familiar." he said putting his hand on his chin

"Maybe this will help you remember." Jake said pulling out the FrostDriver

**(Raikou927: to save the trouble of having to put the belt every time it's mentioned it shall now be called the FrostDriver)**

Jake then put the FrostDriver on and inserted the gem and it started making the strange noise

"HENSHIN!" Jake yelled

"RIDER UNLEASH: FROST!" the FrostDriver announced

Jake then transformed into Kamen Rider Frost

"Ah me knows now who yous r." Rhintor said

"Well get ready then." Frost said before charging at Rhintor

Frost punched Rhintor 5 times then kicked him in the chest but like last time Rhintor felt nothing

"Try harder if you wants to beets mey." Rhintor said before punching Frost into a building

_"Remember those gems Divine gave us I think now would be a good time to use them."_ Glacier said

"Right." Frost said pulling out a gem and inserting it into the FrostDriver

"WEAPON UNLEASH: BLADE, SPECIAL UNLEASH: **FROZEN FURY!**" the FrostDriver announced

**(Raikou927: every time words are in bold that's from the FrostDriver it's in Japanese)**

suddenly a broadsword with markings on the blade appeared in front of Frost and when grabbed the sword the blade turned to ice and grew bigger

"Cool." Frost said

he then charged at Rhintor and did a 7 hit combo on him before the sword returned to normal

Rhintor then staggered back "Ow that hurted." he said holding his shoulder in pain

"You pay for thet!" Rhintor yelled

Rhintor tried to send Frost flying with a single punch but Frost slashed at him twice before he could

_"Try another gem."_ Glacier advised

Frost didn't listen to him because he noticed a slot for a gem in the sword's hilt

"Hey me no don yet!" Rhintor exclaimed before slamming his hands into the ground creating a seismic wave right at Frost

Frost sent flying up in the air and when he neared the ground Rhintor performed he Dynamic Charge attack sending Frost into the side of a nearby building

_"Don't lose focus!"_ Glacier yelled

"I know that." Frost said before rushing towards Rhintor

Frost then slashed him 3 times before knocking Rhintor back

"Alrigh thet dos it." Rhintor said while getting up

Frost took out the gem that summoned the sword and placed it in the slot

the horn on Rhintor's head turned pitch black "DY..." Rhintor began

Frost turned the gem once

"NAM..." Rhintor continued

Frost turned the gem again

"MIC CHARGE!" Rhintor finished

Frost finished turning the gem "FINISHER UNLEASH" the FrostDriver announced

Frost's blade gained a white aura and became frozen

Rhintor then began to charge at Frost

"HERE ME COM!" Rhintor yelled

Frost then rushed at Rhintor and slashed right through him

"How this hapen NO!" Rhintor said right before exploding

_"Well I won't miss that one, he really needed to work on his Grammer."_ Glacier said

Frost nodded and took off the FrostDriver reverting him back to normal

and as soon as he going to leave a reporter saw him and came up to him

"Excuse me but do you know what happened here?" the reporter asked

"Kamen Rider Frost showed up and defeated the creature." Jake said hiding Glacier behind his back

"So that's what happened, do you know where he went?" The reporter asked again

"He went that way." Jake said pointing at a random direction

"Thanks for the help." The reporter said before rushing in the direction Jake pointed towards

Jake then let go off Glacier and the 2 returned to the café

when they reached the café Divine approached them

"Did you defeat the Shadow?" she asked

Jake and Glacier both nodded

"Now we just need to find out how to stop people from finding out who Kamen Rider Frost is." Jake said

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Divine said as she turned on T.V to the news

"In New York City people have decided to call off the search for the identity for Kamen Rider Frost for reasons unknown." the newsman said before Divine then turned off the T.V

"Wow talk about a lucky break." Jake said

"Now you can focus on defeating the Shadows without people interfering." Divine said

"Well maybe I'll get a chance to try out the other gems." Jake holding the other gems in his left hand before putting them away and leaving

* * *

**Realm of Shadows - Shadow Kingdom Throne room**

6 Shadows were sitting in 6 thrones that represented their own ranks

"It seems that both Blastan and Rhintor failed." the Shadow that sat in the fifth-tallest throne said

"It appears so Fenvera." the Shadow that sat in the second-tallest throne

"Perhaps it's time to reveal my special creation." the Shadow in the sixth-tallest throne said

"Considering the fact that it's only 2 Shadows Grecah I don't think it's necessary." the Shadow in the thrid-tallest throne said

"Hold on Devak, Grecah I allow you to use your invention but don't think that if you fail there won't be consequences." the Shadow in the tallest throne said

"Thank you Master Ansem you won't regret this." Grecah said getting up and rushing off somewhere

"I'd better not." Ansem muttered

* * *

**Raikou927: well it feels good to be back at writing this, to those wondering why I didn't update the week after Chapter 2 was added well I ran into problems with my Verizon Device and I couldn't get online until the 29th of last month**

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Frost: while Chase introduces Jake to some people he became friends with, Glacier starts to sense not 1 but 2 Shadows!. Will Jake be able to handle these 2 Shadows that have a special skill of their own**

**sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected**

**anyway I don't own the Kamen Rider Franchise but I do own Kamen Rider Frost and the characters in it**

**Read and Review**


End file.
